The request for winning
by Saya-Sama
Summary: Hikaru has finally reached the one he strives for.  Akira has finally brought Hikaru to a level where only they exist.  as they play an epic game, who will win? and what does this winnner want as his prize? [AkiHika] [shonen ai]


**Hello, Saya's stupid. Seriously, she's writing this one-shot to stop herself from writing an entire series on AkiHika. She was gonna do it too, and she might still. But the way she sees it, she's got a full roster for stories and it would be insanity to add another. She knows that just because summer's coming doesn't mean she should start two million projects at once. Sorry for rambling.**

**If Saya-Sama owned Hikaru no Go... they would all have cat ears. They would all look so adorable with cat ears! **

**000**

**.:Hikaru's P.O.V.:.**

_It was his intensity that first time we played that drew me in. It drew me into the game, and into him._

It had taken me all of two years after that fateful day at the ciber café, but I had finally done it. I had reached the _his _level. _He _is none other than Akira Toya. I have struggled long and hard since the day he told me I'd never have to see him again. Why work so hard for one person? Simple: Because I have fallen hopelessly in love with him.

It seems so wrong, I know, for a boy to be in love with another boy, but I can't help it. It's his intensity. That first time I played him, he had been relaxed, because I was a first-time player. But that time it wasn't _me _playing, it was Sai. At that time, I had no interest in the game, I just wanted to play someone my own age. The next time around though was when he really made an impression on me.

He had chased me down, just for a rematch. That_ intensity___ it was insane, but it left me wanting to know what his drive was. It made me want to know about the boy in front of me, more than I had ever wanted to know about anyone. That day when he told me I would never see him again, something snapped. I didn't _want _that, I wanted to see him, and learn more about this person who held me captive with his intense eyes. So I've worked harder and harder, because Go was my only means of seeing him. And now, he sits before me in the Yugen no Ma, just the two of us. Oh yeah, and a camera in the corner.

"I didn't think I would ever see the day where you would really reach my level, Hikaru."

He said, looking to the left. I wanted to grin, I had reached him finally, I had once again found a way to meet him. The tension that had seeped into the walls over the many years of title matches being played here prevented me however. I could feel the pressure of an on-coming game, I knew that I could be nothing but serious if I wanted to win. I wished Sai was with me still, he would keep me calm, and be the quiet, reassuring presence that always cheered for me on the sidelines. I hoped that he was happy where ever he may be.

"I figured as much. But I've worked hard to get here, I won't back down now. Don't underestimate me this time around, Akira."

I relished the feel of his name on my lips, it had been quite a while since I last addressed him like this. We were signaled to begin, I was black. One stone down, then another. Long pauses between each move made the tension levels rise to a nearly unbearable level, the _Go weekly_ reporter even left the room a few times. No one could tell which way our game was going to go, not him, myself, no one. It seemed as though we really were on the same level of play, almost exactly. Finally, we were told that time was up for today, and that the next move would be sealed. It was my move, I marked off the 3-4 point in the lower right corner then sealed the move.

000

"Hey, Akira wait!"

I called, after we exited the Go association building.

"What?"

He asked, still slightly tense after the drawn out game.

"I... just wanted to talk.. I guess...?"

I said, suddenly feeling very awkward. What was I gonna talk about with him? It'd been two years! I scratched the back of my head and looked away, embarrassed. He chuckled, and gave a small shrug.

"Wanna go to the Go salon, for old times sake?"

He asked, smiling, he was a bit more relaxed now, I could tell. Maybe it was because when I'm not playing Go, I'm not the least bit intimidating. Yeah, away from the board I'm just a kid who's a little awkward and impulsive. Maybe Toya is too?

"Heh, you sound so old Akira!"

I said, smiling as I followed after him.

"I do not..."

He said, looking to the side and blushing slightly. He can be so cute sometimes, I wonder what he's say if someone ever told him that.

We reached the Go salon, and Harumi let us in free, just like the first time I came here. Apparently, Akira hadn't visited in a while. We took a table in the back corner, but decided it would be best not to start a new game, who knew how much it could end up resembling the one we just left?

"So what did you want to talk about?"

He asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Um...well.. It's just that we haven't had a real conversation in years so... I don't know really..."

I chuckled lightly and smiled, geez, what had I been thinking before?

"There's not much to talk about though.. Really... anything you could want to ask could probably be answered by some article in _Go Weekly_, I'm sure the same could apply to yourself."

"You know...most 14-year-olds aren't so uptight all the time..."

"I am _not _uptight... you're just too laid back."

"Nope, you're too uptight."

"Am not."

"Are so."

Akira stuck his tongue out at me; I laughed, that was so much more childish than the Akira I knew that I couldn't help myself.

"Well, I guess I won that round."

He said, closing his eyes and smirking.

"Once again, I think I'll have to disagree. I won that round, 'cause I made you loosen up."

I grinned triumphantly. He looked at me inquiringly.

"What?"

"I don't get it? Why would someone help their opponent relax? You do realize that we have a game to finish tomorrow. It would be more advantageous for you if I was wound up."

I tilted my head to the side, thinking of a reason I could actually tell him for why I wanted to make him smile and laugh. I sure as hell couldn't say it was just 'cause I wanted to see him do those things. This is a go salon, not the set of some cheesy romance film.

"Well... you're my rival sure, but I still consider you a friend. It's weird to be around someone so tense, you know?"

"Then why did you ask me to talk...?"

He said, not getting why I would want to hang out if it was so weird being around him and all his tension. I huffed and looked to the side, crossing my arms, what's with the game of 21 questions?

"because I like you, 'nuff said."

He looked surprised for a minute, starring at me with wide eyes. Then he smiled, that smile that I could live for.

"Well... if that's enough reason for you...heheh"

he seemed a bit embarrassed to have someone out-right say that to him.

"Hm... isn't a bit risky to hang out with your competition, Akira?"

A voice from behind me said. I turned to see Ogata-sensei behind me. I never did like that guy much. Sure, he's the reason I got to be an insei, and the reason I got where I did when I did, but still... something about the way he looks at Akira, like he _wants_ him, is enough to drive me up a wall. My Akira, not his, _mine. _

"It's just a friendly chat sensei. I see no harm in it."

"None the less, it's getting late. I'd imagine you're father is worried about you. Your parents too, Shindo."

"Hm... I guess you're right..."

I grumbled as I got up, pushing my chair in.

"We should do this again sometime. See you tomorrow Hikaru. And be prepared to lose."

Akira said, smirking as he passed me. Not in a cocky way, but in a challenge. He was telling me "you've made it to my level, I dare you to surpass me." That's just what I planned to do.

000

**.:Akira's P.O.V.:.**

I walked into the Yugen no Ma, excitement filled my entire being. I felt like electricity was running through me. I don't think I've ever been so excited for a game, ever. But was I really excited for the game, or was it to see Shindo? It had been so long since I had seen him face to face, and yesterday had been fun, however brief it may have been.

"_because I like you"_

his words rang through my mind. He liked me, so he went out of his way to ask me to hang out, even though he was awkward and embarrassed. I have to admit, I was too. There was just something about Hikaru that made me want him to chase after me, I always said I would take myself so high that he wouldn't be able to touch me, but I wanted him to strive towards me, to meet me in that high place, where only we were good enough to be. I've gotten my wish now, as we sit across from each other once again.

"Onegaishimasu."

We said, as we were told to start out game. Shindo's last move was announced and the game progressed, as close as it had been the day before.

_Show me with your moves. Show me how much you've worked to meet me, on my level. Show me how much you want to stay with me, because here with me is where I want you._

Finally, the tension in the room reached an all-time high, as Hikaru placed down a final stone, and the game was over. We rearranged the stones in order to more easily count the points.

_I don't believe it..._

By just one half of a point, Shindo had...

**Lost.**

He bowed, and thanked me for the good game.

"Hikaru..."

I called, after we exited the Go association once again.

"Yeah?"

He asked, giving me his usual bright smile.

"You played well, I guess I shouldn't have been so cocky to believe to you would never catch up to me."

"Yeah you were... but I still lost so... I guess you weren't all that wrong..."

"No I definitely was. Say Hikaru... yesterday you said you liked me, and that was all the reason you needed to be around me. You meant that, right?"

He looked surprised by the question, and slightly embarrassed. He blushed and looked to the side.

"Of course, why would I say it if it wasn't true?"

"Just... how much, though?"

"Stunned" was a pretty good way to sum up his expression.

"A-akira... what are you...getting at here...?"

"Because I have a request."

"Huh?"

He gave me a confused look as he tilted his head to the side.

"For winning that match, there's just one thing I'd like..."

"What's that...?"

I walked up to him and kissed him lightly. He looked at me wide-eyed, but made no move to back away, actually, he kissed me back. I smirked.

"That's what I wanted, now let's go somewhere, maybe that ciber café you used to frequent?"

He smiled, blushing slightly.

"It's your victory celebration..."

He said, as I took his hand and walked besides him to our destination.

**Saya liked this a lot. It's a lot longer than her other works, but only because it's a one-shot. Saya might just use this as the foundation for a story later on. She loves this pairing to death. They are so super omega kawaii. Review please, it helps Saya's self-esteem and make her feel invincible!**


End file.
